


Bedtime Stories (And the Writing of Them)

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Tim and Delilah and A Very Bouncy Abby [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Abby noticed that Tim was getting tired of reading her the same stories for bed, so she decided to come up with one of her own.





	Bedtime Stories (And the Writing of Them)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pre-Delilah, but still in the Tim/Abby/Delilah mess of a universe, so...yeah. Enjoy!

Abby swung her legs onto the bed as she heard the water stop in the bathroom. Tim walked out of the bathroom a moment later, wearing boxers and a T-shirt, a stark contrast to Abby's fleece teddy bear pajamas. "You ready?" Tim asked.

Nodding eagerly, Abby moved over on the bed so that Tim could get on it. She climbed under the covers as Tim sat by the headboard. "So, what bedtime story are we reading tonight?" Tim asked.

"None of them," Abby said. "I don't wanna read the ones we've read so far, so I wrote one! Sorta. It's in my head instead of written on paper, but it's still there."

Tim smiled, one of those rare, excited smiles that she hardly ever saw when she was little and he was being her Daddy. "Sounds fun! What's it about?"

"It's about a little girl named Charlotte," Abby said with certainty. "She lives in DC and solves mysteries using science!"

"A regular Nancy Drew, huh?" Tim asked, grinning.

Abby nodded. "Except better, because she uses logic  _and_  examines evidence! She's like, the smartest kid ever!"

Tim got under the covers and laid on his side, looking at Abby. "Okay, so what mystery does she solve in this bedtime story?"

"It's the mystery of The Wandering Toys. You know how sometimes you have a toy in a specific place and no one's moved it but it's no longer there? She's trying to figure out where they go. She sets up hidden cameras to watch the toys and see if anyone moves them!" Abby said, enthusiasm bursting through every word.

"Smart! So who was taking the toys?" Tim asked.

Abby yawned. "Well, that's where things get interesting. It  _looks_  like magic, because the toys just sorta...disintegrate into nothing. But it's actually a teleportation device used by aliens!"

"Uh-huh," Tim said, laughing. "So, how does Charlotte figure that out?"

"She pretends to be a toy, like...like a giant life-size doll. And the aliens transport her to their spaceship," Abby said, grinning. "And she can see all the toys in different storage containers."

Tim nodded, and Abby was happy that he seemed as interested in this as she was. "What happens then?" he asked.

"Well, Charlotte has to figure her way out of the storage, without being caught by the aliens..." Abby sighed. "I'm not sure what happens there and how she gets out."

"But she does," Tim supplied. "What happens then?"

"Well, I'm thinking she finds a couple of nice aliens on board, and she figures out that the toys are being stolen for the alien kids who want toys but can't get them on their home planet," Abby said. "But she explains that the toys are already important to the kids who owned them originally, and she convinces the aliens to put the toys back."

Tim nodded. "A bold choice, but certainly a smarter one than trying to transport the toys back one by one all by herself."

Abby hummed her agreement. "And no one would believe her if she told them where the toys were, so when asked about the mystery, she explains that she followed some of the dogs around the neighborhood and found a giant toy stash. She put all the toys on the front step where she thought the owners were. Because the aliens couldn't send them to their exact positions, they just did it outside the door."

Tim grinned. "That's a cool story, Abs. Maybe tomorrow we can write it out on paper."

"That'd be nice," Abby sighed, closing her eyes.

Tim chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "I love you, sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

Abby mumbled a quiet, "Love you too, Daddy," before sleep overtook her.


End file.
